1 y 1
by en yao
Summary: -Nacerás de nuevo- Le beso con desespero y le sonrió al acabar el beso- Le pertenecerás de nuevo- lloro ante sus propias palabras y sintió como el otro le abrazaba


**1 y 1**

* Vampire Knight no me pertenece es propiedad de Matsuri Hino, este fanfic no persigue ningún afán lucrativo más que el de entretención de escribir de mi persona y el de entretener al posible lector.

*Campaña de conciencia de retroalimentación al escritor (porque tu opinión cuenta y ayuda cuando es para hacer crecer al escritor) Palabras de Angel Atenea y adoptadas por En Yao.

 **RAZONES POR LAS QUE DEBERÍAS DEJAR UN REVIEW/COMENTARIO**

No importa si el escritor escribe para sí mismo y no para recibir reviews, los reviews hacen feliz a los escritores. Siempre.

Si te gustó, ¿por qué no dejas uno?

Tu opinión cuenta.

El fic que te leíste en 10 minutos, al escritor le cuesta muchas veces más de tres horas crearlo.

La retroalimentación (ya sea que te gustó o no te gustó) ayuda al escritor a mejorar o a entender los gustos de sus lectores (así puede que escriba más de lo que te gusta)

Hay gente que abandona sus historias porque piensan que hay falta de interés. ¡Más reviews = No más fics inconclusos!

Existen las alertas a la bandeja de entrada, así que no importa si es un fic muchísimo muy viejo, va a recibir la notificación. Si las tiene activadas, claro.

Se ve muy feo favearle 5, 10, 15 ó 20 historias a alguien y nunca dirigirle la palabra.

 **(No tienes que hacerlo siempre, pero sí de vez en cuando. Que no se te van a caer los dedos).**

 **Cap 1: Tu y Yo**

 **-los dos siempre seremos uno no es verdad?**

Decía aquel joven observando a aquel que le daba la espalda viendo algo interesante en aquellas aguas, se acercó y lo abrazo contra su pecho, el otro simplemente se dejó hacer.

 **-que miras?**

Él joven, idéntico a él, despego sus ojos de aquellas aguas y giro hacia él

 **-a otros**

 **-otros?-** rio ante las palabras de "su reflejo" y dirigió su vista a un punto vacío tanto por no querer ver nada como por estar rodeado de la misma, solo estaban ellos dos en aquel lugar, ellos dos y esas aguas el resto era oscuridad.

 **-no te gustaría conocerlos?- "** su reflejo" tomo su rostro y se vieron por largo rato, sin hablar, entendiéndose en un lenguaje que solo era para ellos dos.

 **-a ti te gustaría?-** sonrío aun sabiendo la respuesta, tomo una de las manos que su contraparte había puesto en su rostro y la beso. Se sentía triste por la respuesta que ya sabía **– No te basto solo yo?**

Escucho la risita alegre del otro y como apartaba su mano para luego retomar su lugar frente aquellas aguas.

 **-solo me gustaría conocerlos**

Se acercó a "su reflejo" y se inclinó frente aquellas aguas tomando un poco entre sus manos escuchando el sonido de las gotas que escapaban entre sus dedos.

 **-no, no te gustaría conocerlos-** lanzo el agua y miro con enojo a su amado reflejo- **Amas aun**

Vio los ojos asustados de su amor no correspondido y le sonrío

 **-hooo… así que no lo recuerdas**?- rio de buena gana y lo atrajo abrazándolo de manera posesiva

 **-de que hablas?** – lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos y solo gimió lastimeramente, el momento se acercaba, lo sabía, el otro no se quedaría de manos cruzadas, lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

 **-Zero… siempre seremos uno** \- tomo el rostro de su amado reflejo y le beso de manera casta en los labios, el otro correspondió de manera dulce pero temerosa **\- Hace mucho, hace tanto vivimos en ese mundo que tanto observas, con ese ser que tanto te llama la atención-** se acercaron a esas aguas y observaron a aquel ser que se reflejaba en las aguas- **Aquí es el limbo** –rio de nuevo y abrazo a un Zero tembloroso, no su hermoso gemelo no recordaba y si por él fuera no le haría recordar **\- Ese ser te reclama cada ciertos siglos, cada que tiene la energía para hacerlo, cada que su vida eterna se lo permite.**

Vio el reflejo de aquel hombre que odiaba con toda su alma, lo vio y no pudo evitar desear matarlo, como siempre, como cada cierto tiempo, como cada siglo.

 **-Nacerás de nuevo** \- Le beso con desespero y le sonrió al acabar el beso **\- Le pertenecerás de nuevo** \- lloro ante sus propias palabras y sintió como el otro le abrazaba, con dolor por verle así, con amor porque a pesar de todo sabía que Zero le amaba **\- Dejaras de amarme.**

 **-NO! Eso no Ichiru-** vio como Zero lloraba al sentirse herido por sus palabras, trato de sonreírle

 **-no, tienes razón tú nunca dejaras de amarme pero no me amaras como yo lo deseo**

Empezó a ver como Zero se desvanecía entre sus brazos, le vio decir algo sin lograr escucharlo hasta que desapareció totalmente. Se quedó viendo aquella oscuridad que le rodeaba, suspiro.

Amaba tanto a su reflejo, tanto que dolía, tanto que cuando llegaba a este lugar de reposo él no podía olvidar, no podía porque él era un alma atormentada por eso no podía pasar del limbo.

Escucho un llanto y regreso su vista a las aguas, su hermano al fin había nacido, sintió ese calor en el pecho y sonrió, era su momento también.

Cerró los ojos y vio la luz…

Escucho el segundo llanto mientras estaba sentado en aquella sala viendo a la chimenea, era un día frío.

Escucho los pasos de alguien corriendo y como la puerta se abría de manera abrupta

 **-sus… sus hijos han nacido Kuran-sama**

 **-gracias Nat puedes retirarte**

Observo como la jovencita que sería la nana de sus hijos se retiraba, regreso su mirada a la chimenea esta vez se topó con aquel joven enigmático, aquel que con aquellos ojos sin vida miraba mucho más que otros seres.

 **-crees que esta vez le funcione?** – observo al joven moverse y servir dos copas de vino, le tendió una.

 **-No deberías estar feliz de ser padre ahora?... Después de todo te he brindado parte de mí para tener descendencia.**

Rio al comentario y bebió con agrado de la copa

 **-crear con parte de tu ser una mujer solo para ese propósito no es específicamente ser generoso no te parece?**

Le escucho reír mientras se sentaba de manera elegante en el asiento frente a él

 **-hoo… yo considero que si-** regreso la mirada vivida de aquellos ojos celestes electrizantes **– después de todo cree una mujer con la mitad de mi ser para que tuvieras descendencia y no solo eso, también ayude a los sucios propósitos de tu sobrino querido Rido.**

 **-Touche querido** – levanto la copa y brindo junto al otro **\- que sería sin ti Zev** – Rieron juntos a la aquel comentario exagerado- **Zero y Ichiru ahora son tus hijos**

 **-tuyos también** \- le vio suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos- **pero es mejor que no lo sepan, en especial Ichiru, él aún no se da por vencido** \- vio esos ojos de nuevo esta vez en una mezcla azul y esmeralda, se preguntaba cuál era su verdadero color

 **-hecho** \- sonrió ladino- **no me interesan los gemelos**

 **-lo sé** \- le vio beber y levantarse de su asiento- **ve a ver a tu mujer y tus hijos, mi otra parte te reclama**

Sonrió tomando camino hacia la habitación contigua mientras pensaba en lo tonto que era repetir todo de nuevo para obtener el mismo resultado más le valía a Kaname mejorar su estrategia después de todo Ichiru había vuelto a nacer lo cual no era buena señal.

Abrió las puertas de la alcoba y se encontró con una mujer hermosa agradecía que Zev la haya hecho parecida a su imagen pero sabía que no existiría por mucho, era parte de zev y debía volver a ser parte de su esencia muy pronto.

 **-Dasha…**

Ella levanto su mirada de aquellos pequeños que tenía en sus brazos y le sonrió. Cabellos largos y ondulados, brillantes cual reflejo de luna en las aguas y unos hermosos ojos grises, lo único que no sabría si era igual que Zev eran aquellos ojos.

Se acercó y tomo a uno de los pequeños bebes y le sonrió, pobre Ichiru, era un alma tan atormentada como la propia pero sin duda era muy torpe para no entender sus propias circunstancias.

 **-bienvenido de nuevo Zero e Ichiru…**


End file.
